Cold cold heart
by Veoxu
Summary: Oneshot James esta triste por lo que Lily le dijo, así que, con una cancion, expresa ese sentimiento que tanto odia: La tristeza...


¡Hola! mi segundo fan fic y el primero que hago de Harry Potter y espero que les guste es un song fic y se desarrolla después de que los merodeadores molestaran a Snape (o Quejicus como ellos le dicen) cuando terminaron los TIMOS de DCAO

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de J. K Rowling. Y la canción "cold, cold Heart" es de Norah Jones y no me pertenece.

Cold Cold Heart

Un muchacho de 15 años de pelo negro muy desordenado, unos preciosos ojos de color café enmarcados por unas gafas de forma circular, estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, el muchacho se encontraba triste y se le podía notar porque no tenia ese brillo travieso en sus ojos que lo caracterizaba, ese muchacho era James Potter.

No sé por que siempre me tengo que comportar así cuando tu estas. Se decía James mientras miraba el fuego, aun tenia en la mente las palabras que Lily le había dicho: "Me das asco" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Le había dolido mucho que le digiera esas palabras, el no tenia la culpa de que ella fuera una aguafiestas y no le gustara divertirse; el miro su reloj, era muy tarde pero no tenia sueño, así que se le ocurrió una idea, era un poco vergonzoso pero el estaba solo en la sala común y aparte era la única manera de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, le dio una rápida revisada a la sala con la mirada y cuando comprobó que no habia nadie, volvió su vista al fuego.

esta canción es para ti Lily Evans. Murmuro James, cerro los ojos y se puso a cantar.

_I tried so hard, my dear, to show _

_that you're my every dream _

_yet you're afraid each thing I do_

_is just some evil scheme._

A memory from your lonesome past 

_keeps us so far apart _

_why can't I free your doubtful_

_and melt your cold, cold heart._

Another love, before my time 

_made your heard sad an' blue,_

_and so my heart is paying now_

_for things I didn't do._

_In anger, unkind words are said_

_that make the teardrops star_

_why can't I free your doubtful mind_

_and melt your cold, cold heart._

_There was a time when I believed _

_that you belonged to me_

_but now I know your heart is shackled_

_to a memory._

_The more I learn to care for you_

_the more we drift apart_

_why can't I free your doubtful mind_

_and melt your cold, cold heart?_

Cuando James dejo de cantar se sintió mejor, el adoraba cantar pero no lo hacia porque creía que sus amigos (en especial Sirius) se burlarían y bueno el era muy popular como para dejar que eso pasara, cuando abrió los ojos se llevo una sorpresa muy vergonzosa, ahí en la se encontraban Sirius, Remus y la rata... ejem, es decir Peter, el primero estaba que se quería reír y andaba con el pantalón de la pijama de color azul oscuro y no traía la camisa, el segundo estaba sonriendo, el llevaba un pantalón de color café y una camisa color carne de manga corta y la rata, bueno el estaba mas dormido que despierto y traía una pijama de color azul celeste con ositos en la camisa y el pantalón y los tres estaban enfrente de James

James, porque no nos dijiste que cantabas? Pregunto Remus aun sonriendo.

porque pensé que se iban a poner como el. Dijo un poco molesto y señalo a Sirius que se había tapado la boca con las manos para ahogar la risa.- y por lo visto no me equivoque. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

vamos James, cantas sensacional y que este (señala a Sirius) sea un ignorante no significa que sea malo que cantes. Dijo Remus aun con una sonrisa.

hey, yo no soy ignorante. Dijo Sirius en un tono enojado pero bastante fingido.

claro, lo que tu digas, Siri-boy. Dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

muchachos es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir o Peter se quedara dormido aquí. Dijo James que ya se le habia pasado el enojo y se había parado del sillón.

esta bien. Dijo Sirius y empezaron a caminar a las escaleras. –oye, cornamenta.

mande canuto

para quien era esa canción.

eh.. luego te lo digo canuto. Dijo james un poco sonrojado

esta bien cornamenta. Dijo Sirius y cuando llegaron a la habitación, James se puso el pantalón de la pijama que era negro y una camisa roja y se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido como sus amigos.

Pero lo que James no sabía es que esa muchacha a la que le dedico esa canción lo había escuchado y se encontraba llorando en la escalera que conducía al cuarto de las chicas, estaba confundida así que lo único que pudo hacer fue subir a su habitación y dormirse.

Fin

¿qué les pareció? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me manden muchos reviews n0n y si no les gusto pues... tambien manden reviews n.n

bye


End file.
